Random Rose
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: Just for fun! A story with a few laughs. What happens when Rose gets a little incredibly hyped up from sugar and caffeine? Can her friends try and control her before she gets into too much trouble? A complete stupid & random story. Rose is pretty OOC It's an absolute PARODY.
1. The Weirdness Begins

**A/N: I was bored so I just came up with this random story. Rose has gone completely hypo and random its just a wierd story but I hope you like it anyway... Please Review.**

**LPOV**

It was Saturday morning and I was pretty bored so I decided to go and visit Rose.

I walked over to her dorm and knocked twice.

"COME IN!!!" She yelled a bit to loud I think the whole school could have heard that. I opened the door and saw Rose lying on her bed upside down with her head over the side. Weird....

"Ah, Rose what are you doing?" I asked.

"Im trying to see if all of the blood in my body goes to my head." She said so fast I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"Um, why?"

She didn't answer strait away. "WAIT!" she suddenly yelled and pulled herself up to a normal sitting position. "Do you think if I do that for too long my head will fall off?!"

"No..... Rose are you okay you're acting a little."

"LISSA!!!" she screamed. I jumped from her sudden outburst.

"What!?"

"You look nice today" she said softly.

_What the hell??_ "Rose, have you been drinking or something?" I looked around her room and couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier. Coffee cups, Red bull, Other bottles of alcohol, Red cordial, and ALOT of lollies and sugar were all over the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "What have you been doing?"

"I got bored and didn't wanna go to sleep because of Adrian- the dream stalker- so I found anything that would keep me up." She simply said. "HEY, you wanna go fishing?" she asked.

"Um, Rose we can't go—"

"ARRRRR" Rose screamed.

"WHAT??" I screamed back she looked perfectly fine.

"Im sick of being in this room, let's go outside." She said. She walked over to the door but didn't even open it she ran straight into it. "What the hell?!!!" she yelled.

"Rose your gonna have to open the door but I think you should just stay—" I was cut of when she opened the door and took off running it's then I noticed she was still wearing her pyjamas. "Rose!" I yelled after her put she was already gone

"Lissa?" I heard Christian say as he walked over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around me.

"Rose is extremely hypo and has took off to do god knows what" I said.

"How hypo?' he asked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

"You'll see"

We walked outside and thankfully Rose was there but she was talking to two guys who looked to be about 14.

"Now if I EVER catch you sitting near this tree again I will personally go out and by some more KFC" I heard her saying to the confused boys.

"KFC?" Christian said from beside me.

Rose turned when she noticed us and the boys she was talking to run away.

"No durr Doctor Phil" she said as she turned away but stoped a few centimetres in front of the tree. "Im sorry about what happened to you" she said softly to the tree. I walked over to her and saw she had tears falling from her eyes. Christian saw too and started laughing.

She turned to glare at him. "You did this!" she said in an angry tone walking right up to him. "You've ruined everything right about this world you stupid, dumo, insensitive, unattractive HIPPO!" she yelled before taking off.

_Could this day be any weirder?_

**RPOV**

I took off running to the cafeteria.....Wait this wasn't the way to the cafeteria I turned around and ran back the other way Lissa and Christian were still there but I ran past them.

"Rose!" Lissa called from behind me I just kept walking. "Rose!" I stopped but I still didn't want to talk to her so I sat on the ground in the middle of the hallway and put my fingers in my ears. "Lalalalalalalalalalala"

"Ok you need to go back to your dorm before anyone see's you" Lissa said.

"And you need to go back to Hippo before he takes over for world domination" I told her. She gave me a wierd look like I was crazy of something.

"Come on" she said pulling my arm.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"She's done it now" I heard Christian say just as Stan- Guardian Alto- came running over he looked at me on the ground and his thick ugly eyebrows creased.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Is something wrong?, Is something wrong? Christian wants to take over the world and Stan asked Is something wrong. I stood up.

"YES!, Something is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very WRONG!" I said and walked off to take a seat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. But where was the food? Couldn't anyone see I was hungry?

"Why does everyone hate me?" I cried as tears spilled from my eyes. I put my head on the table as I noticed Adrian walk over and take the seat next to me.

"What's wrong little Dhampir?" he asked me his face filled with ice cream.

I decided to go with the truth. "It's cold and my face is hungry, my coat is in the shops" I said.

"Huh?" is all he said.

"Rrrrrr" I said to him. "I want a puppy"

"What?" he asked.

"A puppy, one that likes me"

"Rose what are you on—"

"I WANT A PUPPY!!!" I yelled in his face. I got up and stood on my chair then stood up on the desk then walked to the other chair then jumped on the floor and left the room feeling mad.

* * *

**AN: please click the green button. Random right? should I continue?**


	2. Are You Drunk Rose?

**A/N: As you requested here is some more Random Rose. Im glad yoy enjoy this wierd story. Review at the end.**

APOV

I watched Rose once she had jumped off the table and stomped off.

_What the hell was with her?_

Just then I saw Lissa and Christian walking over.

"Have you seen Rose?" Lissa asked worry in her voice.

I just nodded still in shock.

"Great, this is just great, we need to find her before she does something stupid" Lissa said frustrated.

"Don't you mean stupider." Christian said he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What is with her" I finally said "Is she on drugs or something?"

"No she's taken a mix of.... a lot of stuff that we don't have the time to name." Lissa said. We all stopped talking when we heard and announcement on the speakers.

_"Jesse Zelkos please report too Africa, your mummy wants to see you" _

Rose.

"How the hell did she get into Kirovia's office and to the microphone" Lissa said in complete shock. Christian laughed.

Roses voice on the speaker laughed. _"Get it mummy, Africa. Hahahaha oh wait mummies are in Egypt." _

Lissa rolled her eyes. "She's acting like she did when she was 7"

_"You know what peoples ive got a confession to make me and Guardian Beli—"_

_"Miss Hathway what on earth do you think you're doing?" _That was Kirovia's voice.

"Oh no" Lissa said as she ran off probably to the office with Christian following behind her. Me like all the other people around here were listening to the speakers with amusement.

_"What does it look like im doing? Im talking to my fellow people of the world shesh! Anyway I got to go peoples the bitch is back" _she said before the line went dead. Oh now Rose was gonna be in some serious trouble.

RPOV

I didn't know what was Kirovias problem I was only giving a little speech like she does, except mine wasn't boring.

She made me sit in her seat while she talked on and on and on and on about what I did was wrong and what has gotten into me and I am close to getting expelled but all I heard was BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.

I started to really look at Kirovia's appearance she had light skin and whitish greyish hair ewww. I would never have grey hair when I get old like her im gonna dye my hair pink....or maybe blue I don't know yet. I herd that Kirovia was suppose to be in her 50tes but she looks to be in her hundreds.

"How old are you?" I decided to ask.

She seemed mad I interrupted her speech. "Miss Hathaway have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"If you mean Blah, Blah, Blaahhh Blub Blah, blah, blah, blah blah. Then yes I have but I think you should stop your starting to sound like a fish" I told her. I was just giving her some advice but her face started to go red so I couldn't help but ask..

"Are you going to explode?"

She was still mad except this time she shook her head. What is so wrong with asking a question? I watched her as she walked over and grabbed the phone and dialled a number. I thought that, that meant I could leave so I stood up but obviously not.

"SIT DOWN MISS HATHAWAY" she yelled. Definitely about to explode. I sat back down and watched as she talked to whoever was on the phone.

"Yes, guardian Belikov, I was wondering if you could come down to my office it has something to do regarding your student Rosemarie Hathaway" she said. Oh COOL Dimitri was coming!! "Yes, ok we'll see you soon." She said before hanging up.

She was about to say something but I cut her off. "CAN DUCKS FLY?" I asked her.

"Are you drunk Rosemarie?!" she seemed frustrated. And why was everyone asking if I was drunk?

"Are you Santa Clause?"

She pinched the bridge on her nose.

"Can I leave now? Your office smells like old people and dead cats." I said.

"Enough!" she yelled at me just when Dimitri the Russian God walked in.

"Headmistress, what seems to be the problem?" he asked looking at me in the seat. I just smiled widely at him. Problem there was no problem.

"What problem?" I asked then it clicked. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh you mean Christian, yeah I knew he was gay, but I beat you to it buddy!"

Dimitri gave me a very strange look.

"That is exactly why I called you in here. She had been acting like this since the minute I found her?" Kirovia said.

"Are you drunk Rose?" he asked in a parent like tone. RRR why is everyone asking that I think they're the drunk ones.

"Thats what I asked. Guardian Belikov could you please take Rose for a walk maybe she will calm down a bit." _A walk, what am I a dog?_

"Yes certainly" Dimitri said. I got up and walked to his side he stopped and looked me up and down. What was he doing checking me out with Kirovia right there. Thats when I noticed I still had my pyjamas on. He looked over to Kirovia who just shook her head.

We walked outside and the freaks air made me feel like......

Feel like.... I didn't really know what it made me feel like doing. Oh wait! I know it made me feel like dancing!!!

So that's what I did I started jumping around and shaking my head madly, bouncing up and down doing the sprinkler, and any other move I could think of while Dimitri just stood there stiff watching me. It looked like he didn't know what to say I don't what his problem was I mean nothing's wrong with letting loose and dancing once and a while.

But his expression was priceless.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm I wonder what Dimitri's thinking. Review if you want more!**


	3. The Russian God

**AN; Wow thanks for the awesome reviews! This chapter continues on from the last one, so Rose is still high on sugar. A lot of Dimitri in this chapter ;)**

**Warning: Only read if you have a sense of humour...**

**RPOV**

I don't know why but Dimitri said that I should go back to my dorm to cool off. Cool off? Pffft! What did he mean cool off?

I was already incredibly cool, awesome even. But saying that was just so offensive. I guess you could say, it was a bit of a long trip from Kirova's office to my dorm, but that was all Dimitri's fault!

He left me, sitting on the ground! Yeah, you herd right the ground! Like I said, his fault...

**_Flashback_**

I had just been randomly dancing because...because...um I don't know why but I just felt like it alright!

But anyway, the stupid hot, sexy, hunky, Russian God refused to come and dance with me, which sucked because it would have been soooo romantic!

Dimitri had sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay Rose I don't know what's wrong with you but I've got duty in a few minutes, but I don't think you should go back to class, just...just go to your room and _cool off _I'll come check on you later"

"Cool off?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes" Dimitri responded.

"Cool off?"

He just stared at me.

"Cool off?" I repeated again.

"Yes, Rose cool off, relax"

"Relax?" I asked.

Dimitri gave me ANOTHER weird look. "Yes..."

"Relax?"

"Rose..." Dimitri said a bit fed up.

"Relax, cool off? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?" I yelled in his face and turned around and ran as fast as my legs would take me.

Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with people today...Man, I need more sugar.

Just then, I was pulled to the ground.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP THERE'S A BEAR ATTACKING ME!" I screamed with my eyes shut.

"Rose!"

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri looking down at me, with...with well I couldn't really describe his expression.

I calmed down for a second. So, it wasn't a bear...

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP THERE'S A RUSSIAN GOD ATTACKING ME!" I screamed just as loud as before.

Dimitri's hand covered my mouth. Hmm, I wonder why.

Was it because my screaming was affecting his hearing? or was it the students walking around giving us strange looks?

The close contact and everything was awesome but I got bored of it easy. I bit Dimitri's hand.

"OW!" he yelled removing his massive hand from my mouth.

"OW!" I decided to imitate him.

With a large sigh Dimitri stood up pulling me with him but I let go of his hand halfway in the air and fell on my butt.

"OW! What did you do that for!" I yelled at Dimitri.

"You let go of my hand!" he said.

I just glared at him. "Fine, I guess I'll just pull myself up"

I tried to do a cool trick and pull myself off the ground without using my hands, but it was a lot harder than I thought.

God were my legs weak or something.

I think it was about my seventh try when I got halfway off the ground...but fell again.

While Dimitri just stood over me, giving me a confused look. Like I was crazy or something Pfffft id like to see him try getting up without using two arms, yeah, that's right, he can't!

A very important thought came to mind just then; me squirming along on the ground, wow I probably looked like a fish out of water.

Oh my god –my word of the day.

"OH NO!" I yelled.

"What?" Dimitri asked trying to grab my arm and pull me up.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" I shouted to him in disgust.

"Think what?" he half-yelled, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"IM NOT A FISH!"

His whole face creased. "Rose, I never called you a fish"

"YOU DID SO!"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Why would I call you a fish?" he asked finally getting a hold of my upper arm.

"A what?" I asked calmly.

"A fish" he said. Weirdo...

"IM NOT A FISH!" I yelled even louder. People were stopping and stareing now.

Dimitri took a long intake of breath, so I copied him. "Rose, Just. Get. Up"

"Hummmm" I closed my eyes "Hummm"

"What are you doing now?" he asked, he was now sounding tired.

"I was doing what you were doing" I simply said.

"Which was?"

"Yoga"

He didn't answer for a while and I thought that maybe he had left but that's until I felt him strongly lift me off the ground.

I screamed.

"ROSE, JUST GET OFF THE GROUND!" He snapped.

"NO!" I yelled thrashing around.

"WHY NOT?" He yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU USED YOUR ANGRY VOICE!"

He stopped and let me go, luckily I didn't fall hard on my butt again.

Dimitri's jaw was clenched tight when he spoke next, "Rose, can you _please_ get off the ground?" he asked trying to put on a calm voice.

I studied him. God he was hot. "Sure thing Comrade" I replied pulling myself up.

We were now both standing. He was looking at me in shock.

"You know," I started. "The least thing you could have done was help me off the floor, I mean after everything I have done for America" I told him calmly but a bit hurt inside.

He just stared at me and then shook his head. I copied.

He rubbed his head. I copied.

He sighed. I copied.

"Rose..." he growled.

"Rose..." I growled back.

Without even looking at me he started walking to my dorm. I followed behind and didn't say anything, I was too busy thinking about Monkeys.

Once we got to my door Dimitri stopped and then looked down at me, his face was serious.

"Ok, I want you to go in there and sleep off whatever you've infected yourself with—"

"But—"

He raised his hand to stop me. "I don't know what you've had, whether it's too much sugar or anything else that could get you like this, just go inside, stay there, and I will come and check on you later. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Sir, yes, sir" I saluted.

He opened the door and left muttering something in Russian.

**_End of Flashback_**

And that's how I ended up here 'cooling off' as Dimitri liked to call it.

But, like always, I was getting bored...

Hmmm, now what could I do from the time now, to the time Dimitri comes back?

The answer was clear in my hyped up brain. _Lots of things._

**AN; I got really bored today so yeah, this came up...lol. If you want more randomness read my other story. _Vampire Academy Another Chatroom _or you can read my real story which I do update often_ Life Goes On._**

**Please Review**


	4. More Craziness

**AN; Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Warning: Only read if you have a sense of humour... ;)**

**RPOV**

I let out a frustrated cry. The walls...they were closing up on me. Coming closer and closer...

I screamed, startled from the knock on the door.

"Rose!" A girl cried out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Hey, the walls weren't moving anymore. Did I imagine it?...nah, that would be weird..._

"Rose open the door!" Lissa said.

But I didn't want to get off the floor... "Why?" I questioned.

There was some silence. "So I can come in..." She said like that was obvious...how was that obvious she could be out the front of my door because she...because she...ok I didn't know why but not everything had to be normal.

"Oh" I searched around the room. "But-but there's nothing to open the door with"

"Use your hands, idiot!"

My mouth popped open. "Lissa! HOW COULD YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT?" I shouted feeling hurt.

"Rose...that was Christian" she said.

"Oh" I knew that...

"What she can't even tell the difference between our voices?" Christian muttered to Lissa.

"Blub...blub...blub..."

"Rose?" Lissa called again. "Can you let us in?" she sounded worried. I quickly stood up.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" I screamed.

"What?"

"THE PENGUINS, WHERE ARE THEY ATTACKING?" I asked.

There was silence. Oh my god, this was not the time to play a game like this...unless...

"IM COMING LISSA!" I quickly opened the door.

To see they were both standing there, perfectly fine.

I started tearing up. "How can you do that?" I sobbed. "I was so worried" I fell to my knees and Lissa followed my actions. "So, so worried" I sniffled. "You have no idea the sort of things that I imagined...you were running along the beach, the sun was shining...and then...and then, the penguin! It was big and fat...so so fat" I looked up to stare at Lissa. And spoke serious. "It tackled you Lissa" I shook my head. "It's weight...it was so, so big. You were crushed and it was too late to save you" I chocked on a sob.

Lissa's eyes widened but it wasn't your usual shocked look. Her eyes were watching me warily, she looked up to Christian who was stood behind her and then back to me. I started balling and she was patting my back. "It's...okay?" she said unsure. "You're alright"

Christian snorted. "She is _not_ alright" he said, stupid, annoying, idiot. And then he turned a bit more serious. "Maybe, maybe we should take her to the infirmary, this much sugar can't be good for her"

Lissa started to nod but I cut her off. "IM NOT PREGNANT!" I yelled out. Oh my god, I couldn't be could I?

"Uh...Rose, were not taking you there because you're pregnant" Lissa told me strangely.

I stood up, this was too much to handle. "NOOOO I'm so young!" I hadn't even had sex...people had to do that to get pregnant, right?

How was this possible? "I DONT WANT A BABY!...Well, I wouldn't mind a toy one, but NOOOO!"

"ROSE—" Lissa took a step towards me.

"NOOOO OH PLEASE NO, THE BABY OH GOD IT COULD BE EVIL...LISS, LISS I DONT WANT AN EVIL BABY!"

"Shhh, Rose—"

"WHAT IF IT TURNED OUT TO BE AN ALIEN! OH MY GOD HOW DO YOU RAISE AN ALIEN!"

"ROSE YOU'RE NOT PREGNATE!" Lissa yelled grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Deep breaths" Lissa told me as my breath kept catching, oh no, _where was the air gone?_ "Deep breaths!" Lissa said again. Wait? What!

I backed away from her. "No, no, no, no! I know what you're doing Lissa! I'm not giving birth here!" I said. "Oh god, your gonna cut me open aren't you!"

"What? Rose, no...I just..." she groaned.

Meanwhile Christian was holding on to the side of the door clutching his stomach from laughing.

I smiled brightly. "Ohhh I wanna know the joke!"

He was laughing so hard he wouldn't tell me.

"FINE!" I didn't want to know anyway...

"Rose, where were you?" Lissa suddenly asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "I was here wasn't I?.." I asked. "Did I disappear..."

"No, Rose I meant where were you before, I went to Kirova's office and you weren't there" she said.

"Was Kirova there?" I questioned.

Lissa looked confused from my question. "Yes..."

"Well that's good, it wouldn't be Kirova's office if there was no Kirova...oh, what about when she dies? She's one hundred right?" I shivered. "It will just be...nobody's office" I mentioned looking into the distance.

Lissa chose to ignore me which was kind of rude. "Did you get sent to your room?"

"When?"

"When you were at Kirova's office!" she snapped. I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"Dimitri brought me here ok!" I yelled back as the tears fell. "He told me I should stay here until I cool off! Does he not realise how hot it is in this room? It's impossible to COOL OFF! Seriously, sometimes I think I'm the only normal one in this room"

Lissa just stared at me. _Was there something on my face?_ "Rose I said I would meet with Adrian to practise Spirit" she said and then turned to Christian uneasily. "I don't think she should be left alone...Christian would you mind?..."

Christian looked at Lissa and then me and then back to Lissa. "What? No way...no way, no way, no way." Christian repeated shaking his head. "I'm not babysitting the psycho"

"Please, Christian I don't think she should be alone" Lissa said. I didn't really understand, and I didn't try. Instead I stood up on my bed.

"No..." Christian groaned.

I started jumping on the bed, I always wished I had a trampoline, but this would do.

"I don't want her to get into any trouble" Lissa said, paying no attention to me.

I wondered if I could fly? I tried to jump higher but I thought my head would hit the ceiling fan.

"Liss, I think she's already been in trouble" He argued.

I hoped my bed wouldn't brake. I'd get in trouble if that happened wouldn't I?

Lissa didn't step back. "Well, _more_ trouble. And it's not only that, she's not thinking clear, I don't want her to do something stupid and get hurt"

Now Christian's eyes scrunched together and he quickly glanced at me. "Well Lissa, I think she's already doing stupid and is probably about to get hurt—"

"OW!" I screamed as my hand hit the fan. Lissa spun around to face me.

I sat back down on my bed and clutched my arm. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I repeated.

Lissa sat by me and tried to grab my hand, I swiped her away. "Rose are you ok? What hurts?"

I squeezed my eyes tight and screamed. "I'M GONNA DIE!" I cried out, keeping my eyes closed.

"Rose, you're not going to die" Lissa said, I couldn't see her expression but I could just imagine it.

I shook my head, I didn't believe her. It's like in a movie, a person would always get told they weren't going to die...but they did.

"I am," I sobbed. "I am gonna die"

"You're not" Lissa said seriously.

I shook my head.

Lissa sighed. "Christian tell her she's not gonna die"

Christian laughed. "Actually,"

"Christian..." Lissa warned.

"Rose, you're not gonna die" Christian said sounding bored. Like I believe that!

"Let me check it," Lissa said reaching and touching my hand. I cried out in pain. I kept my eyes closed, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. But there was only one thought that came to mind when Lissa touched my hand AGAIN.

I screamed. "OH MY GOD MY HANDS GONE, ISNT IT?"

"What?"

"IT'S GONE, IT'S GONE"

"Rose, be quiet!"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT A HAND!"

"Rose your hand isn't gone open your eyes!"

I shook my head. "I CAN'T I DON'T LIKE BLOOD I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT"

I felt Christian sit near me. "There's not even blood, it looks fine"

I didn't believe fire boy...

"Open your eyes, Rose" Lissa said calmly.

"No" I stubbornly said.

"Rose..."

"No."

"Open them..." Lissa said a bit sternly.

"No"

"Rose it's the only way to get over it..." I couldn't tell Lissa's patients was gone.

"No"

Then Christian spoke. "Look there's a doughnut!"

My eyes snapped open. "WHERE?"

He smirked. Where was the doughnut...?

Lissa stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Watch her carefully" she warned Christian.

He sighed and took a seat. "Sure" he huffed. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

**AN; Uh, oh. Christian has to look after a hyped up Rose, this can't go well...**

**In the next chapter. Dimitri will do his check in on Rose...what will he find?**

**Please Review & tell me your ideas!**

**Question: What was your favourite line/quote?**


	5. Babysitting

**AN; Sorry It's been awhile since i've updated. I don't think this is my best chapter, but well, it's a chapter. Also sorry for any mistakes, as I've said before the program I use doesn't have spell check ;P**

**Christian's POV**

I'd never babysat before, never. I'd never had to being an only child living at an academy where teachers looked after everyone.

Lissa had asked me to look after Rose for a little while. I was reluctant, but I'd do a lot for her. But... this was not a little while.

"Where is it!" Rose shreiked throwing things out of her drawers. Underwear...shirts, shirts, a packet of candy, another packet of candy, a six pack of mother... another of red bull, a... gun?

My eyes widened and I took a huge step back. "What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere right like- ooh a muffin" she stopped a moment to take a bite.

"Rose..." I said slowly.

"Not now, Derek"

Derek? She.. oh, how? No, disscus that later. Gun first.

"Rose why do you have a gun in your drawer?"

"A gun? Oh that." She took a momment to stop going through her stuff to look at all of the other stuff that was now on the floor. "Hmmm, that's a good idea" she murmered. "Yes, perfect."

She found the gun, blocked the entrance and pointed it at me.

"Where's the doughnut?" she asked.

Giving the gun a proper look I breathed a sign of relief. It wasn't a real gun.

Well that made me feel like an idiot. But then again, looking at Rose.

"I'm going to shoot you, Derek" She told me.

And now for the bigger question. "Rose, how'd you know my middle name?" I asked.

"What's your middle name?"

"You just said it... I thought..."

"Your middle names Derek?" She laughed.

"But you were saying it first."

"I guessed! Pretty smart hey?" She paused. "I'm going to shoot you now"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and what's in it? Water...toothpaste?"

"Dog urine."

"WHAT-" She sprayed it at me.

"Shit!" I yelled. Some of it sprayed into my mouth. Disgusting! "What the hell, Rose!" I said, whiping my tounge with my hands. She was practically on the floor laughing.

I was still wiping my mouth when I realised that it probably had sprayed my hand. "Oh yuck!" I ran to her bathroom and washed my mouth out. Hating the sound of her annoying laughter in the next room.

When I walked back into her room she was spraying it in her mouth.

I paused. How freaking disgusting could she get?

I didn't try to stop her. "Rose, where did you get it from?"

"Adrian had some," she answered licking her lips. "But I didn't tell him I took it so shhhh"

"Why the hell did Adrian have dog piss?" I sweared.

"What? Oh, it's alchol"

"What?"

"It's not really dog urine I just said that to see your face" She said. "It was hil-ari-ous!"

I wasn't the type of guy to think of hitting a girl... but when the girl wasn't acting like a girl, it could count as a execption.

But, Lissa wanted me to look after her, and I didn't want to imagine how annoyed she would be if I just left Rose here.

"Rose, give me the alchol" I said calmly. She was already bad enough, I didn't need her drinking this.

Her eyes widened and she stood up slowly from the ground tightening her grip to the gun of alchol. "Never!" she said.

10 minutes later.

Alchol works fast with her.

"I need to get out of here!" she yelled jumping on her bed. She obviously didn't learn from last time.

"Christian we should throw a party!"

"Rose, get off the bed before you hit your hand on the fan again"

"Fine, you don't want to party? I'll go find someone who does!"

She jumped off the bed with a thump and marched towards the door. Shit.

"Oh no you don't" I grabbed her by the arm. "Your suppose to stay in your room"

"It's boring!" she yelled trying to fight me off. I actually expected a bigger struggle, but she wasn't so strong right now.

"Tough" I told her.

She struggled some more grabbing my hand and-

"Ow!" I yelled. "Did you just bite me?"

A smart person would have taken that moment to escape. But Rose wasn't that smart.

"Only because you bit me first!"

"What? No I didn't"

She paused. "Yeah your right, but I'm gonna tell Lissa that you did,"

I glared and then grabbed a chair putting it infront of her door and sitting on it.

She glared at me aswell, but went to lay on her bed and starting to talking to herself about how much of an 'asshole prick' I was.

1 Hour and 37 minutes later.

Rose's POV

"Are you ready?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes..." Christian replied, although he was looking at the clock on the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rose" he practically groweld.

"Okay..."

He sighed and murmered something about when Lissa would be back.

"Alright..." I choose a random page in the middle. "Are you ready?"

"I already answered you!"

"But... are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..." I cleared my throat. "Why was six... afraid of seven?" I asked dramatically reading from the joke book.

Christian rolled his eyes. "That's old"

I shook my head. "Wrong answer"

"That wasn't my answer. Because seven ate nine" Christian said.

Idiot, he was making no sense. "Wrong answer. It's because seven ate nine"

There was brief silence.

"That's what I just said."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure. Okay, you wanna here another one?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, here it is... " I started when there was a knock on the door. "Rude!" I yelled out, I hated when people interupted you when you were doing something important like reading out jokes.

But Christian was a bit different, he quickly rose from his chair and rushed to the door.

That, was also rude.

"It's about time Lis- oh. Guardian Belikov" he sounded disappointed that it was Dimitri and not Lissa, which confused me, couldn't he see how hot Dimitri was? Why wouldn't you want him here? I mean, Christian was gay... wasn't he?

"Christian, is Rose-""

"HERE!" I yelled and grinned.

"I was going to say okay, but I think I may have got my answer," Dimitri finished with a sigh.

That's when Christian straighened up, "Take her," Christian started to plead, "Please tell me you're here to take her, I really can't take this much longer."

Dimitri glanced at Christian, and then at me as I started counting my toes.

"I was actually going to tell her that I have a meeting and won't see her until tomorrow. I was also hoping she'd be okay by now..." Dimitri said.

I listened as Christian started to tell him about my awesome hidden gun filled with alchol but I froze when I got to my sixth toe. Okay? I was okay... but...

"Is this normal?" I questioned out loud.

Christian and Dimitri looked at me.

"Is what normal?" Christian asked, he had a quite frustrated look to him... I wanted to laugh.

"My toes."

"Your toes?"

"There's only ten" I said, my eyebrows creasing.

Dimitri ran a hand threw his hair, said something to Christian and then to me, "Rose I'll see you at training in the morning, get some sleep." before he left.

Christian shut the door and stared at it for a moment, grinding his teeth. I knew why, on the news it had mentioned that tomorrow was going to be a very hot day, that could be a problem for Christian, with his lack of bone muscles he may not be able to take the heat and instead just shrivle up and die.

Well, it was either that or the fact that Lissa had text him half an hour ago saying that she was going to be longer. I mean, if I didn't know any better i'd think he didn't want to spend time with me.

"Christian..."

No answer.

"Christian..."

He sighed and turned to me.

"Chris-"

"What, Rose?" He asked.

"Do you...um, wanna...?"

He looked midly curious. "What?"

"...Hear another joke?"

He got his phone out.

Christian's POV

How much longer!

Was my text to Lissa. One that got the same reply as it had 5 mintutes ago.

Not too long now.

"THERE IS NONE LEFT!" Rose yelled making another mess of her room.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew I put it here before!" She was talking to herself.

"Put what?"

She suddenly turned to me. "You stole it didn't you?" she took a slow step forward and narrowed her eyes, and then opened them wide, and then narrowed them again... and again... it looked weird.

Her nose and eyes scrunched together... I think she was trying to look mad?

"Um... what are you doing with your face?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh," She stopped. "My leg was itchy."

Right...

Then she sighed, looked down, and then dropped to the floor loudly.

"What the?" I took a step forward, but she was fine. Just laying on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed beside her.

"" she mumbled, but I couldn't understand, she had her face pushed into the groud.

"Huh?"

She turned her head to the side so she could speak properly. "How do you think Dimitri would look on a horse?"

What the hell? "On a horse?"

She groaned. "Yes, a horse, youknow, like a cowboy?"

I rolled my eyes and sat on her chair, this was better, she was still talking crap but at least she wasn't running around like a mental person, it really was exhausting. I was tired from just watching her.

"He want's to be a cowboy..." Rose continued, except now her voice was softer.

"He want's to catch all robbers... like a cop. But not really... like a cop, because he would be a cowboy. Instead of a cop."

"Okay," I said, i felt my eyes close slowly so I squinted and then opened them up... I couldn't fall asleep until she did, because no doubt, she would go looking for more sugar.

Rose sighed softly, "Christian, I'm tired."

So am I. "No suprise there"

"I'm tierd..." she dragged out the word.

"Then go to sleep"

"I can't." she said.

"Why?"

"I find my bed uncomfortable."

Did she know she was face down on the floor? "Well I guess it doesn't matter then since you're not sleeping on you're bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

6 minutes later she was asleep, and so was I.

I didn't know how long it had been when I woke up. I felt uncomfortable and it took me awhile to realise I was still in Rose's room.

I sighed, looked around, and then paused.

Oh... "Rose?"

"Rose...!"

Shit.

Rose was gone.

And I?

Well, I was tied up to a chair.

* * *

**AN; Your reviews have been so great so far! I love reading them!**

**Ideas are always welcome.**

**-Oh and just to bring this up, my other story, Life Goes On, is on HIATUS.**

**Question: What was your favourite line/quote?**


	6. Nooo waay!

**AN; Another update! yaaaaaaaay, gotta say though, I'm a bit suprised so many people have been reading. I mean, when I go through this story, It's so stupid I wonder if I am high myself while writing it, but no, I guess some people really do share the same random sense of humor as me :P I'm glad cause this is what I really enjoy doing when I'm at my most bored moments...**

**Adrian's POV**

I knocked on the door twice. "Rose? Roooose?"

"Adrian?"

That wasn't Rose.

"Christian?" I opened the door. "Where's Rose?"

He was sat down, looking at me from over his shoulder. "That's what I'd like to know! But can you help me first?"

"Help you with wha- are you tied up to a chair?"

Christian just glared. "Oh! Am I?" he looked down at his restrains. "Yes you idiot, I am! Now untie me!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed… for more than two minutes. "Did Rose do this?"

"What? Oh nah man… I tied myself to the chair."

I laughed again. "Youknow, this sarcastic attitude is going to get you nowhere"

"Adrian, untie me!"

I took a deep breath and scratched my chin… man; I could not let this chance go. "Well, I've actually got somewhere to be so…"

"You asshole! Get these things off me!" He growled. And then, hilariously, he started moving in the chair jumping it up and down.

So, I laughed again. "This is too good. Another reason why I now love Rose. Yeah, that's where I have to be by the way, with Rose, so, I'm gonna look for her." I opened the door again. "Good luck to you buddy!"

"What? No! Adrian, get back here!"

I waved and shut the door, hearing his muffled voice yelling for me on the other side.

Now, I needed to find Rose. I wondered if she was still as bad as this morning… I also wondered what exactly she was on, not because I disapproved or anything, I wanted to get some myself.

On my way to the cafeteria Lissa caught up with me. "Cousin thought you'd be with your fire boy by now."

Lissa sighed. "Well, after I finished meeting with you, my maths teacher wanted me to go over some of my test results," she looked at her watch. "What a way to waste my Saturday…"

"Yep."

"Anyway, have you seen Christian?"

Yes and it was hilarious. "Nope."

"Great. I doubt he'd still be with Rose…"

"I don't even know where Rose is."

"Isn't she in here room?" She asked, shocked.

"No. Just checked."

"Great! Who know what she's got herself into!"

"Well I'm looking for her now so maybe you can hel—"

I stopped when there was a high pitched scream. "Who the hell is that?" Lissa asked, as we both ran towards where the noise was coming from. It sounded like a girl scream.

"Oh my god oh my god, get it out!" It was Camille Conta, and she was shaking toads out of her back pack.

"Whattaya think?"

Liss and I spun around to face Rose who looked more than happy with herself.

Lissa looked to Camille and then back to Rose. "You did that?"

"Yeeep." She said swinging back and forth on her heels.

"Where'd you get the frogs?" I asked.

"They're toads. And I got them from the biology lab."

Lissa looked disgusted. "So you thought you'd just put them in Camille's bag?"

Rose shrugged. "I was bored."

Lissa grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away, I followed. "We have to get away from here in case someone finds out you did it."

I couldn't help but smile. "Little Dhampir, what are we gonna do with you?"

**Rose's POV**

"Lissa stop dragging me I'm not a space monkey!"

Seriously! What was with everyone? What did they want from me? It's almost like they knew… they knew… Oh God, they didn't, did they?

I gasped loudly, and dramatically.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"You wouldn't.." I said slowly.

Lissa looked at Adrian and then back at me… that was suspicious.

Oh yes, they knew.

As quickly as a Russian cowboy I ripped my hand from Lissa's and started running in the opposite direction. I heard Lissa and Adrian yell my name from behind me.

But I didn't stop, I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and well you get the picture. Until I could run no more! But I actually could, it wasn't like I was puffed or anything. No! Rose Hathaway does not get puffed! No way! Noooo waaaaay!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAY!"

"NO. WAY!"

"Nope. Nut noop, norrrrt, noooouuueee, NOOOOOO"

"Uh, Rose?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO WAY! NEVER!"

"Rose?"

"Nope. Nooooope. Noooooo waaay!"

"Rose!"

I sighed. "What was I talking about again?"

Eddie, who had been saying my name, gave me a strange look. "Um, I don't know"

"Oh that's it! Noooooo, no waaaaayyyy! Nope!"

I paused. I couldn't remember the point of this anymore.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" I asked while casually raising my hands and twinkling my fingers.

"Um… not much. Rose, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh," I brought my hands down and put them in my pockets… except I didn't have any pockets so I just pretended that's what my hands were in.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"OF COURSE!" I yelled so loud he staggered back a few steps. "Opps, sorry, sugar rush" I giggled.

Eddie stared at me wide eyed.

"You look like a penguin in a headlights!"

"I think it's deer—"

"IT'S PENGUIN!"

He took another step back. "Okay, sure."

He was quiet for like a whole second so I started doing that thing with my lips, youknow that 'bluuub bluuub? Or was it pppplllll.. hmm I didn't know but it sounded like a helicopter…

"Anyway this has been fun Eddie, but I should really go, I'm on a mission and I've already wasted too much precious time."

"Wait, Rose—"

I walked off and yelled over my shoulder, "Toddlers!"

Wait, that wasn't it.

"Toodels!"

I hummed a random song as I jogged back to my room but stopped when I saw what was going to happen.

Christian, had opened my door, even though he was still in the chair, and he was now out in the hall jumping in the chair that his ass was attached to with his hands still tied up down the hallway.

People were laughing and taking pictures of him.

And then… Dimitri came, and was heading to Christian, he looked very confused, and then… he leant down to untie Christian from the chair.

I charged.

Tackling Dimitri.

For the greater good, of course.

* * *

**AN; Hmm tackling Dimitri, I sure wouldn't mind that..**

**Please Review!**

**And please, Ideas! :D**


	7. Back to the office

**AN; Oh I love your guys reviews! And the ideas are always so great, I really love them and there's a good chance I will use them in later chapters if you don't mind :P now not too much happens in this chapter, but it will be in the next one. Which is coming soon! **

"Now Miss Hathaway, I'm going to ask this question again, and I want you to reply with a. _Serious_. Answer." Mrs Kirova said sitting across from me at her office. "Why did you attack Guardian Belikov?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Because he was setting free the beast." Hadn't I explained this already? Damn, when I first got brought up to the office I thought I was going to be thanked, people are so ungrateful these days.

She raised two grey eyebrows, that looked like they could use some plucking, "And by beast you're referring to Christian Ozera?"

"Um, obviously. Geez, why did Dimitri rat me out? Why am I the one in trouble here? I was only doing it for the greater good, Why didn't Christian get in trouble for tying himself to _my_ chair in the first place? Why is Dimitri not here? Why does this office still smell like dead cats!" I asked, all very important questions.

But I guess, Dimitri haven't exactly ratted me out after all, it was probably just that the people who had stood around watching Christian hop in his chair and saw me tackle Dimitri.

Kirova stared at me and wrote something down in a note book.

"What did you write?"

She ignored me, "Rosemarie, you have a detention for the next four days." She said bluntly.

I jumped out of my seat, but then realised that didn't fulfil my outrage enough so I stood on my chair.

"Miss Hathaway, _sit down_!"

"Geez, calm your farm." Sighing I jumped off the chair but remained standing up. "Why is the detention 4 days?"

"It should be longer, you've gotten off lucky, you're lucky Guardian Belikov didn't make a big deal about it and write you up for a bigger punishment, which he very well could have."

"It wasn't even that big a deal!" I said, well at least it wasn't the way I remembered it.

_Flashback_

I charged using my super Rose speed to get to him before he had fully untied Christian.

But then, I hit something hard. "Ooff!" Some random kid yelled falling to the floor.

"What the hell man, you were in my way!" I yelled at him, kicking him off to the side so I had another clear run. And then,_ SMACK._

I tackled Dimitri which made him fall on Christian which made Christian fall back in his chair which made the chair break and us all fall hard on the ground.

Then all you heard was,

Christian yelling, "SHIT!"

Dimitri yelling, "Вхат црап!"

And me yelling, "YOU BROKE MY CHAIR!"

Everybody else, "What the hell, Rose?"

_End of Flashback._

During my think back, Kirova had been explaining something, to what I had no idea, so I just looked at her and kept nodding my head.

Maybe if I do this I can leave sooner…

Yeep, that's it Rose, just nod your head.

Nodding nodding nodding, got to keep on nodding.

"And don't think this won't be put on your permanent record…"

I nodded. Ow, my neck was starting to hurt. It needed a massage, Oh! Maybe Dimitri could massage my neck! The thought made me smile as I nodded. Wow I was a genius.

**Kirova's POV (I know, weird right?)**

"And don't think this won't be put on your permanent record, tying a student to a chair, is a serious thing." I looked across to see her smiling and nodding.

Right, ok…

What else was there to do with this child? I knew four detentions would not be enough.

"Kitchen duty." I thought out loud. "Yes, you can choose would you rather have kitchen duty for the next week or 4 long lunch time detentions?" This would be okay; giving her the choice, although I knew kitchen duty was a long shot.

But she just nodding grinning widely, almost evilly.

"Well… which will it be?"

She nodded. Okay, this was getting weird.

"Kitchen duty?"

She nodded, had she ever stopped?

"Splendid! Be there early every lunchtime and you can help clean the kitchen and serve the other students. You may go now."

She was nodding… should I call a doctor?

"Miss Hathaway, you may leave."

**Rose POV**

I was so sick of Kirova's office every time I came here she got mad.

Flashback

_"How old are you?" I decided to ask._

_She seemed mad I interrupted her speech. "Miss Hathaway have you been listening to a word I've said?"_

_"If you mean Blub, Blah, Blaahhh Blub Blah, blah, blub, blah blah. Then yes I have but I think you should stop your starting to sound like a fish" I told her. I was just giving her some advice but her face started to go red so I couldn't help but ask…_

_"Are you going to explode?"_

_She was still mad except this time she shook her head. What is so wrong with asking a question? I watched her as she walked over and grabbed the phone and dialled a number. I thought that, that meant I could leave so I stood up but obviously not._

_"SIT DOWN MISS HATHAWAY" she yelled. Definitely about to explode. I sat back down and watched as she talked to whoever was on the phone._

_"Yes, guardian Belikov, I was wondering if you could come down to my office it has something to do regarding your student Rosemarie Hathaway" she said. Oh COOL Dimitri was coming! "Yes, ok we'll see you soon." She said before hanging up._

_She was about to say something but I cut her off. "CAN DUCKS FLY?" I asked her._

_"Are you drunk Rosemarie?" _

_"I don't know, are you Santa Clause?"_

_End of Flashback._

I don't think she likes me..

"For the fifth time, I said you may leave!"

"Huh? I can leave? Yes!" I turned around.

"Be at kitchen duty early!"

"Wait what?" I turned back.

"Kitchen duty.. you just agreed to it"

I did? "Um… sure" I gave her a weird look, looking at her like she was weird, making her feel weird, just like how weird she was acting, I did this as I went to open the door, my eyes never leaving hers, which turned out to be a bad idea since I head-butted the door.

"OW! Shit!"

"Miss Hathaway!"

I rubbed my head, that was gonna leave a bruise. For a second I just stood there whispering. "Turn nob, then open, turn nob, then open."

Kirova said something but I just yelled over her. "I'M LEAVING, GEEZ!"

And then I slammed the door, like I do best.

"Hmm, now what?" I said to myself. It was getting late… probably, 5:00pm… or 6… or 8… shit was it 10? Was I passed curfew?

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled breaking into a run, I couldn't get into any more trouble, this was enough, even for me. And the more trouble I got in the less chance there was I'd get to go to the zoo next week. Well that's if the fifth grade teacher lets me go with her class…

Maybe I could sneak into the zoo next week… Yeah, I'm rebel, I know.

As I was running people were getting in my way so I had to keep pushing them away, one kid I pushed fell onto another kid who fell onto another kid who fell onto another kid, who fell onto Stan. I had to stop and laugh for a few minutes before I continued running.

"Rose!"

I stopped running and stood still… I was in the cafeteria… my room was the other way but my mind must have tricked my legs and brought me here instead. My mind was so smart.

"Rose!"

"Conscious?"

Someone touched my shoulder.

Karate mode kicked in.

"HI-YA!" I turned and kicked but someone grabbed my leg.

"Rose, what are you doing!"

"Oh HEY DIMITRI!"

Dimitri stood there, holding my leg… God he looked so hot holding my leg, I should ask him to do that more often.

"We need to talk." Dimitri said, releasing my leg and giving me a serious look.

And that's when my whole world froze like when it's really really cold in Antarctica and all the penguins that live there wish that they all owned blue or red snuggys…

"No…" I whispered. I knew where this was going. The whole 'We need to talk thing' I'd seen it in movies!

Dimitri was going to break up with me…

I couldn't help it, tears fell.

"What? No! How could you do this?" I cried, putting my head down.

"What? Do what?" Dimitri asked.

"Why Dimitri? Is it because I tackled you? Because I embarrassed you? Or is it because I once mistakened you for Alberta? Because I didn't mean any of it!"

"Rose shhhh."

"After everything Belikov! How could you?"

"Wha-"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

I screamed in his face and that's when Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Rose!" he hissed through gritted teeth, he looked at me and then looked around at the shocked faces of my classmates and teachers.

I cleared my throat and changed it to a whisper. "I thought you loved me…"

But everyone had stopped frozen staring at us, like frozen as Antarctica when the penguins are- wait I've already explained that.

This was not good.

* * *

**AN; Soooo, like usual, let me know what was your favourite line/quote in this chapter?**

**and yes if that second flashback sounded familiar it was copied from chapter 2, just to remind you that it was the second time Rose was taken to the office in like one day :P**

**Reeevvvvviiiieeew! :D**


	8. Embarrasing

**AN; Hey everyone!, new update, please review at the end.  
This story is Random Rose, and for anyone who has not read it, you're going to think that this is the weirdest story ever, and it's completely OOC, but don't tell me that, because it's suppose to be ;)  
this is continued...**

There was only one word to describe the scene unfolding which me and Dimitri were like the stars in, I probably shouldn't have said it out loud but..

"Awkwarrrd…."

Everyone was staring.

I looked to Dimitri who was looking at me, he even looked a bit embarrassed.

"Umm, Rose is just…" he was struggling to make up an excuse… I probably shouldn't have admitted our love out loud to everyone, now Dimitri could be in massive trouble. Who knows what could happen to him now? I half expected police to bust through the doors… or a full force army… yeah, an army, with like loaded shot guns, they'd be all '_hey you, hot Russian man, we are here to battle with you until death_' God, that would be so cool.

But, being the kind person I am, and thanks to my quick thinking, I saved him.

"I'M DRUNK!" I yelled out and started swaying side to side… like I was drunk, which I was not… you get the picture.

"I'mmmm druuunnnk!" I slurred. Yep that's the way Rose, I'm saving Dimitri's arse, he so owes me.

"Umm.." Dimitri gave me a strange glance and then looked around at everyone else uncomfortably.

"Rose what are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm so drunk Dimitri! That's why I said that thing about you loving me! It's cause I'm drunk!" I said in a rush. Then winked, in a way that said '_Yo, it's okay, Rose got it covered man'_

"YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled to the audience surrounding us. "IM SO DRUNNNK," I sang, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Then I starting dancing around, like drunk people do, when they're drunk.

Then I 'fake' tripped, just to add the drunk effect… but it was a bad idea, cause it really hurt.

"OW!" I fell belly down, like a… squid of some sort.

How the hell did I manage that?

A few people rushed forward to help me up but Dimitri beat them all.

"Rose what are you doing? Are you okay?"

I pushed myself up… but then realised drunk people probably couldn't do that , so I let myself fall down again, and hit my head, _hard._

"Rose!"

"OW! Mother f-"

And I passed out.

…..

My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything, but I could hear people talking around me.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep"

"Clear the room please!" I heard someone yell, and the voices drifted away.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep"

I tried opening my eyes, but it wouldn't work.

"Oh God…" I moaned, my head hurt.

"Rose?" I heard Dimiti's voice and then him trying to move me.

"No leave me! You know you shouldn't move people who are in a hospital bed… oh God I hate hospitals!"

"Rose… you're not in a hospital." Dimitri said.

"What? Of course I am, if I'm not in a hospital then what was that beeping noise? And how long have I been passed out for?"

"Well… you passed out for about 6 seconds, and you were the one making the beeping noise."

"Oh." That's a bit embarrassing.

Dimitri sighed, "You're not gonna like this. I've got bad news."

My heart beat increased. "My puppy died!" I cried.

Dimitri shook his head, confused "You don't have a puppy"

"What? I don't have a puppy! That's even worse!"

"How is that worse? Look, never mind.. I have to take you to Kirova's… again." Dimitri said.

"WHY?" I screamed. Oh my God, I've seen that old women 50 million times today!

"Well, since you just told the whole school you were drunk, I think she wants to make sure"

Oh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea..

"Okay. But first, can I get a doughnut?"

"No Rose"

* * *

Lissa's POV

"Christian are you ok!" I asked as we walked, well, I walked, he stamped, away from the scene he was just in.

"Just peachy"

Obviously, he was lying and it wasn't the red blush of his cheeks that gave it away, I knew that Christian was angry, and very embarrassed.

And could I blame him? Rose had tied him to a chair and he'd had to hope down the corridors attached to the chair with everyone laughing at him, to then be tackled by Rose who was trying to stop his escape.

"Where is she?" Christian asked, coming to a stop, "Do you know where Rose is?" He had an evil glint to his eyes.

I shook my head. "She would have gotten sent to the office. Seriously Christian, don't go looking for revenge or anything, she's embarrassed herself a lot today as well. Rose is just… not good on sugar. She'll be back to normal tomorrow"

"Unless she takes more sugar" he replied.

I thought about it, could she really have much more? "Maybe we should… go through her room or something, to take it away" I felt bad, "But that would be wrong…"

"But if she does have sugar, we need to get rid of it, invade her room to make sure she's not hiding anymore, so she can get normal, quicker" Christian said.

"But what if she catches us? You know how Rose reacts when you take food from her, even when she's her usual self she goes crazy, I would hate for her to walk in on us"

Christian nodded but then looked behind me. "What is everybody crowding around?"

I turned around, we were just outside of the cafeteria and there was a clutter of students and staff.

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about getting caught by Rose" Christian said.

"Why-"

"IMMM DRUNK!" Is all that was heard, Rose, loudly yelling in the cafeteria as Dimitri stood by her side looking embarrassed.

I watched in disbelief, what the hell was she doing!

She started wobbling side to side, waving her arms in the air like a crazy gorilla, "I'M JUST DRUNK!," She yelled to the people around her, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Christian burst out laughing beside me, "You're right Lissa, why should I try and get revenge by embarrassing her, she's so good at it herself"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay let's do this, but we still have to be quick, we'll go in her room and just look for anything that gets her hypo"

And that's what we did, I knew Rose wouldn't have locked her door, so it was easy.

We took a bit longer then we'd planned, but that's because Rose had more candy, chocolate and energy drinks then we thought, stashed in the most strangest places.

Christian had a large bag which we had been putting it all into, I wanted to just throw it out, looking at all the sugar, discussed me, but Christian said it would be a waste.

"Rose is gonna be so pissed," Christian said as we walked to my room.

"Yeah, well I'm doing it for her own good." _I just hope she doesn't get too mad and do something stupid._

* * *

Rose's POV

I slammed the door.

"AND THAT'S FOR NOT LETTING ME CATCH THAT FLY!"

I huffed. That, I vowed, was the last time I would step foot in that office again.

Breathing heavily from all that constant door slamming, I walked back to my room, I opened my door and paused.

"Oh my God, my door was unlocked!" I screamed in the empty hallway, "Someone broke in! Someone broke in!" Then I paused. Wait, do I usually lock my door?

"Oh, wait never mind! False alarm people, false alarm!"

Yeah, no one was around…

And that's when tragedy struck.

Oh.

My.

God.

Monkey.

It was like in a movie, where there's a really angry person, all you see if the look on their face and their heavy breathing as they feel like they could kill anyone. I HAD been robbed.

"WHERE. IS. THE. FOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed, seeing nothing but red.

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

**AN; So Rose is mad, really mad.**

**I NEED IDEAS! SO please Review! **


	9. Whooops AN

Hey! Sooo... it's been like **3 YEARS** since I've updated any of my stories and even been on my fancition account but I've received so many emails to update this (ridiculous) story 'Random Rose' :P I've got like a week off and am doing nothing so may get back into this that is, if anyone still wants to read this parody? Up to you! A lot of people think it's a stupid story (which it is) but if you want a laugh review and let me know! If i get enough I will update ASAP.

Thanks everyone! ... and shit I'm sorry about spelling errors in previous chapters... :)


	10. Pony porn?

**A/N: Well here it is! Thanks for your great reviews!**

**LPOV**

We had just left Rose's bedroom dragging two large sacks of candy, alcohol and energy drinks behind us.

"Come on, Christian, Hurry!" I yelled at my poor boyfriend struggling behind me.

"Christ this is some heavy shit! Where on earth did she get all of this?" Christian said. Sweat was poring from his face and mine. He was right, these sacks were heavy Rose had A LOT and I had no clue where she could have gotten it all from.

"I don't know but we need to dump it somewhere maybe at-" My sentence was cut off when an ear piercing scream sounded around the school. And I don't mean a far distance scream, no, this was coming from the school s speakers aka Kirova's office. And no surprise, it was Rose. Again. Everyone around us covered their ears and looked in physical pain from the noises she was making. At first it was just screaming but then it started to sound like an animal was being strangled. It had to be nearly 5 minutes until the awful noises stopped. Everyone looked relieved, but confused.

"Great... I'm deaf!" Cried Christian. "What was that?"

"Crap... I knew this was gonna happen. It's Rose."

Christian scrunched his face up. "Huh?"

"I said it's Rose. She must have gotten to Kirova's office again!"

"Huh?" He repeated rubbing his ears.

I walked closer to him and spoke slower. "She is mad.. because we took all her fooood!"

He looked at me confused. "She's mad so she's gone all nude?"

Wow, she had really done something to his hearing. "Never mind! We need to get rid of all this and then find her!"

Christian shook his head clearly frustrated he wasn't getting it. "I don't understand why she would go nude?"

I let out a huff and started dragging him by the sleeve. Oh boy..

**RPOV**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeorrr, Reeeeooooooooowwwwwwwwww, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Reoeoroaoorrr"

I was in Kirova's office in the middle of doing a whale call when there was banging on the door. Whoever was there seemed mad because they kept pulling on the door handle, but of course me being a genius and all, I had locked it.

"Who's there?" I yelled out. I was annoyed for being interrupted as I hadn't got to my speech about my food thief.

"Is that Rose?!" A women's voice shouted.

"'Is that Rose' who?" I smiled and sat back in the chair with no intention of opening the door. I loooved knock knock jokes.

"Open this door immediately!"

For a second I just sat there quietly before bursting out into laughter. I threw my head back and put my hands in the air. "Oh my God that is hilarious! Hahahahaha! You had me there for a second!"

"I'm not kidding around Rosemarie, open this door!"

It was only then that I recognised the voice. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Oh wait women's voice. Mum?" I got up and walked towards the door. "Am I in trouble or something?" I said suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Janine replied. "I'm only going to ask once more, Rose. Open. the. door."

How rude, I thought. After I had just been so nice at laughing at her stupid knock knock joke she was being nasty.

"What's the password?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, it was quite obvious she was pissed off and I had no idea why.

"The magical password that you have to say if you want me to magically open this magical door." I stated.

There was a pause and then a sigh on the other side of the door. "What have you taken?"

"My eyelids feel weird." I said.

My mother started pulling and shaking on the door handle for awhile and then there was silence.

"Mum?"

No answer.

"Muuuum?"

Nothing.

"Are you there mother dearest?"

Well now she was being even rudder.

"Hellooooo? Meow?"

What was with her?

I started barking like a dog at the door cause i figured if thats how dogs got people's attention so why wouldn't it work for me?

But nope, nothing.

"Way to ruined the fun." I said. Thinking she must have left to catch insects or something I opened the door. I took a quick peek out before she put her boot at the door preventing me from shutting it again. "Hey! No fair."

She rolled her eyes before pushing the door completely open and helping herself inside.

"By the way the password was pony porn."

"Pony what?"

"Porn."

"Ummm."

"You know like porn you watch on the internet where people get it on-"

"Rose, I know what porn is!"

I gasped. "You watch porn?"

"What? No, that's not what I said."

"Oh my God my mother watches porn!" I yelled out loudly.

"Rose! Be quiet! No I don't!"

"Why would you tell your daughter this?" I shrieked.

"I didn't! I- I don't!"

"You watch porn you watch porn you watch porn you watch porn you watch-"

"Is everything ok in here?" Kirova -the old cat lady- appeared at the door.

"No! No everything is not ok, you know why?" I yelled.

"Rose shut up." My mum said sternly, I could see her cheeks where turning red.

"Because my mum is addicted to porn!" I screamed at her.

Both Kirovas and my mothers mouths dropped in shock.

"Um- no, I" My mum stuttered.

I felt bad and decided to speak more softly. "Are you embarrassed?" I asked her gently. She glared at me and then turned to Kirova.

"Headmistress, I'm so terribly sorry for my daughters behaviour. Thank you for calling me, I will take Rose back to her room." My mum said.

Kirova called my mum? Why? Was she worried about her porn addiction too? "But I don't want to leave." I said crossing my arms.

"We are going. Now" She said before grabbing me by my arm and walking me out.

Because it was still the weekend there were people walking around everywhere and I noticed they were giving weird sideway glances at me and my mother.

And I only just realised in the moment why.

I looked down and saw where my mother had a strong grip on my arm.

"Oh my God my mother is abusing me!" I yelled and started thrashing hysterically. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Rose!" My mother yelled at me before looking around noticing all the people staring. She let go of my arm.

This was my chance. "Freedom at last!" I yelled and took of running. I started running around the hallways waving my hand in the air frantically and laughing at the top of my lungs.

**APOV**

It was late afternoon and I had just finished eating my late lunch and was heading back to my dorm when I saw her.

"Who knew freedom would feel this great!" Rose was yelling while running around a tree waving her hands in the air.

Obviously what she had taken hadn't quite worn off yet. "Little Dhampir?" I approached her cautiously.

She wasn't paying any attention to not just me but anything because after a while of running around the same tree she lost her distance and instead ran into the tree.

"Ow!"

"Rose, shit!" I ran over and crouched on the ground beside her. She was rubbing her head. "Are you ok?"

When she looked up at me she did not look impressed. "Why the hell did you do that, Adrian?"

Huh? "Do what?"

"Push me into that tree!" She yelled, standing up.

"Are you joking me? I did not push you into the tree!"

She snorted in a very unlady like way. "Ha, yeah and peanuts only fly when they're in a camel's arse."

Because I had no idea what she meant by that, I chose to ignore it. "Sorry to break it to you, but you ran into that tree all on your own!" I was starting to get a little worried about her state of mind at this point.

"Don't lie Adrian. You just don't want me and Andy to be friends." She said.

"Andy?" I was on the mix of being extremely frustrated and very much amused.

"Yes. He's a beautiful man, kind, giving..."

"Okey dokey. How about we go do something fun?" I suggested.

She perked up at that and I saw all her anger vanish. "Like what? Have you bought me a puppy yet?"

I rolled my eyes. Again with the puppy. "No."

"Did you know Christian was gay?" She asked, changing the topic once again.

"I don't think he is..." I laughed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He eyes narrowed.

"Uh no I just don't think-"

"Did you know my mum is tots obsessed with porn?" Rose said.

Who isn't? "Where are you coming up with all this?"

"I'm very good at discovering people's darkest secrets," She whispered and then started to move around in slow motion.

I decided to change the topic and talk about something normal. "So I was practising spirit today with Lissa and..."

I continued telling her my story trying to act like everything was normal but it was a little distracting while Rose was slow-motion dancing in front of me and clearly not listening.

"...And so yeah that was pretty cool I thought. What do you think?"

She started to do the moon walk before I quickly ran up and grabbed her. "Adrian! I was in the zone and you ruined it you piece of Capricorn!"

Interesting choice of wording, I thought. "I stoped you before you ran into the tree again!"

Rose looked behind her finally noticing that yes in fact she did nearly hurt herself. But of course said no apology and continued dancing slowly except this time she was doing the robot. It was then that I remembered something.

"Hey, wasn't Christian meant to be looking after you?"

She was still dancing as she spoke. "Yeah, but he got boring so I tied him to a chair and then left. Then I came back later and saw him trying to escape and Dimitri of all people helping him! So I had no other option but to save the day and tackle them both to the ground. And you won't believe this but I never got a medal or anything!"

I really hoped she was joking..

She continued dancing for about 10 more minutes while I sat down and had a cigarette. I found it really weird when she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I thought although I could answer that question myself.

She put her hand to her forehead. "Something isn't right."

I stood up. "What? Is it Lissa?"

"No, no... Oh dear... Oh no, no, no. This just won't do. I can't believe I almost forgot." She rambled. "Earlier today someone stole my stash."

"Your stash? Oh you mean you alcohol and sugar?" _Good_, I thought.

"I was meant to find them and bring them to justice!" She frowned. "I feel like a failure. And I don't feel as...um..."

"High?" I suggested.

She nodded. "You have to help me!"

"How? I have none of the stuff you took, if I did I would be doing a lot more then just wondering around doing nothing on my Saturday afternoon."

"No I mean you have to help me catch the killer!" She said her eyes almost bugging out of her face.

"Killer? Rose no one has killed anyone."

She glared. "Well they may as well have!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So are you gonna help me investigate these crooks, partner?" Before I could answer she said, "Cause if you don't I'm gonna tell the whole school that you were that guy on TV that got pregnant."

"Are you threatening me?" I joked.

"Yes." She answered completely serious.

I shrugged. I knew I had to keep an eye on her anyway. "Let's go then."

Rose smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me along while she skipped. "Adrian why aren't you skipping with me?"

"Uh, cause I'm not gay?"

"Skip." She demanded.

"No way!"

"SKIP!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay!" And yes, Rose Hathaway had gotten me, Adrian Ivashkov to link arms with her and skip around the school...

* * *

**A/N: Don't think this was my best chapter but that's because it was a bit of a funny-filler :P**

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I also love to hear your ideas!


	11. Dumpster Diving

**This continues from last chapter. Done in both Adrian and Lissa's point of views. **

**APOV**

Today was such a long day..

"Rose!" I yelled for the 17th time. I'm not joking either... I counted, this was 17 times.

"Shoosh!" Rose said but it was muffled.

I looked around anxiously hoping no one could see what was happening. Phew, no one was here. Thank God. If anyone sees me here, I would never live it down... neither would Rose... not that she cared right now.

I sighed loudly. "Rose, can you please get out of there!"

"It's...gotta.. be. in here...somewhere!" She mumbled.

"Rose, just hurry up! This is disgusting"

Finally she lifted her head, a banana skin was sitting on top of her hair. "What is your problem?"

Was she serious? "Your in a garbage dumpster, that's my problem!" I said though it sounded a little strange as I was talking with my fingers holding my nose to try and block the horrible smell.

She rolled her eyes at me like I was being completely over dramatic. "You saying you've never dumpster dived before?"

"No...what, you've done this before?"

"Of course!" She said.

"Well that's... unhealthy." _And absolutely disgusting_, I thought.

"I have to find my stash, Adrian! You are being so selfish, the least you can do is help me!"

"No way am I getting in there. I can smell it from over here. You are crazy for ever going in ther-"

"Oh. my. God!" She yelled.

"What?" I hesitated briefly before walking closer to the dumpster... Rose's head was under bags of garbage so all I could see was her butt. If it wasn't for the disgusting food around her, I would find this kind of hot.

Her hand, and then her head shot up and she was holding a half eaten candy cane.

"How could someone chuck this out!?" She asked astonished.

I cringed. "Uh.. I dunno, just put it back who know's what's been on it... hey! Rose! STOP, don't eat it!" I yelling while reaching out trying to grab it off her.

"But IT'S SUCH A WASTE!" She cried her mouth full of candy cane.

"Christmas was seven months ago Rose! That thing is old!" Ignoring me, she went to take another bite. "Ew! Stop!"

"Yummy! Yummy I have candy cane in my tummy!" She sang.

"Most candy canes are red and white! This one is white and brown... Rose drop it now!" I started pulling on her hands doing anything to make her drop the disgusting candy cane. Before I even knew what was happening she had pulled me into the dumpster.

I screamed... yes, screamed.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Rose laughed, her mouth was open wide and tiny bits of the candy were falling out.

I felt things that were wet, dry, sloppy, stail and sticky all over me. This was the worst day of my life. I was trying to get out but I felt Rose keep dragging me back in. "HELP!" I screamed. "HELLLLP!"

Rose kept laughing and was moving her arms and legs around as if she was having a pool party in the garbage. "This is sooooooooo much fun!"

I was franticly trying to get out and had almost made it when...

"What the _hell_ are you both doing?"

At the sound of the new voice I lifted my head up, spitting what seemed to be potato skins out my mouth.

Christian and Lissa both stood there, their mouths hanging open looking at us in confusion. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

What the hell could I say to this? "Oh um.. we uh, Rose she pulled me and.."

"Hey is that my stash!?" Rose asked joyfully, beside Christian and Lissa were two bags of all Rose's 'happy food' Looking at her I could see her once perfect hair was now full of speggetti and meatballs. She didn't mind at all.

"What is going on?" Lissa questioned.

Rose blinked. "With what?" She asked, confused.

"I think Liss is referring to that fact you are both in the school's dumpster." Christian said.

"Oh!" Rose said, she put her leg around the dumpster to get out. I think she meant to gracefully leap out but instead she fell flat on her face. Lissa was about to rush to her side but Rose quickly got up and waved her off. "I totally meant to do that." She said.

Lissa just looked her up and down before pinching her nose. "Oh my gosh, Rose you stink!"

Rose just shrugged. "This was all Adrian's idea" She said before pointing an accusing finger at me.

I spat the rest of the crap out before jumping out of the dumpster, well actually, I fell out of the dumpster just as bad as Rose had.

Christian bursted out laughing holding his stomach.

Lissa grabbed my arm, trying to help pull me up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I grumbled, trying to hold my vomit down before glaring at Rose. "It was so not my idea to get into a dumpster!"

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Then why were you in there, Adrian?" She asked.

"Yeah, Adrian why were you in there?" Christian asked inbetween laughing.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"Stop it!" Lissa said, she was looking at us both in disgust. I finally took a chance to look down at my clothing. I had really chosen a bad day to wear white. My shirt was stained with green and brown markings everywhere.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Turning back to the dumpster I started puking my guts out, hearing the sounds of Rose and Christian laughing behind me.

**LPOV**

Christian and I had decided the best place to get rid of Rose's stash was in the school's big garbage dumpster. The idea was to take the stash away from Rose, but it turned out we were walking right to where she was.

For a few seconds Christian and I just stood there taking in the scene in front of us. Rose was laughing hysterically at Adrian who was frantically trying to get out of the dumpster. Every time he almost made it out, Rose dragged him back in. Rose looked like she was having the time of her life, Adrian looked like he was going to be sick.

Christian and I looked at eachother and it was pretty obvious we were both thinking one thing. _Why exactly are our friends playing in garbage?_

They hadn't noticed us, so Christian was the one to speak first. "What the hell are you both doing?"

Both heads quickly snapped to look at us. I felt so sorry for Adrian, his face had turned both green and red from being sick and extremely embarrased. Rose looked fine and instead smiled and waved casually at me.

"Oh um.. we uh, Rose she pulled me and.."

"Hey is that my stash!?" Rose asked, smiling.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Rose looked at me like I was asking a weird question. "With what?"

"I think Liss is referring to that fact you are both in the school's dumpster." Christian said.

Rose tried accusing Adrian of being the one to start the whole dumpster thing. I wasn't suprised at all when Adrian eventually starting throwing up everywhere.

_Poor Adrian.._ I thought. _Just another one of Rose's victims.._

When Rose had stopped laughing at Adrian she seemed to notice what was most important here. Her stash.

I watched her face go through a mix of emotions. First she looked unbelievably happy, then confused... I could almost see the wheels turning in her head and I knew she had figured out it was us who stole all her alcohol, sugar and energy drinks.

"Lissa..." she said slowly. Her eyes were dark. She was mad.

I started backing up slowly, and I saw Christian do the same. "Rose," I said calmly. "We were just trying to help you."

She took a step forward. I took another one back.

I continued. "All of this stuff isn't good for you, Rose. It's made you do, crazy... I mean _really_ really _crazy_ things that I know you will regret." I tried to reason with her.

She wasn't having any of it. "Drop the food, and no one get's hurt." She said looking between Christian and I.

Christian snorted. "No way, psycho."

"Christian!" I growled at him.

Rose's eyes widened in anger. "HOW DARE YOU! You are such a... such a..." She struggled to find a word, she was breathing heavily and even looked to be shaking. This was beyond ridiculous. "MEAN BOY!" She finished.

"Mean boy?" He laughed. "Really?"

"Christian, be quiet." I warned him. He didn't know Rose like I did, and I knew things were about to get ugly.

At the same time though, I knew I couldn't give all of this stuff back to Rose. She would just get even worse!

There was only one thing to do. "Your on your own." I whispered to Christian.

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

I did feel bad but hey, he was the one stirring her up even more. "You should probably start running..." I told him.

"Whaa-" Before he could finish he saw Rose start to charge. Christian took off running faster then I thought he could. Rose was right on his tail.

They rounded the corner and were out of sight. I started to feel guilty.

"Crap... maybe I should have gone with him..." I said feeling like the worst girlfriend ever.

"Nah." Adrian said. "He'll be right." He whipped his mouth and then smirked. I knew that he was lying.

Oh dear.. Christian.


End file.
